Dreaming
by CharxJay
Summary: Of course he's loyal to you that is who he is
They were now juniors; Riley was having a good time in the dating scene with her new boyfriend. Maya and Zay were single at this moment, having _both_ gotten out of some bad relationships that they didn't think were going to go anywhere good. Farkle and Smackle? They were going strong at least that's what everyone thinks because they don't fight, they haven't even had an argument outside of debate team. But maybe that is why no one suspects that Smackle is having doubts about Farkle's feelings towards her so she seeks out the help of Lucas. She tells him of her fears and he tries to reassure her that he is still into her but it didn't work so she sets up this plan. Lucas was a little reluctant to go along with it but he wanted to make sure his friends were happy so he went along with it.

Right now he was sitting in Farkle's room, his laptop open as he set up the skype call. Hiding the window after he saw that Smackle was there on the other end of the screen. Letting out a small sigh he put the laptop at the back of the desk and waited for Farkle to come back in. The genius walked in with a smile upon his lips as he took a seat next to Lucas. The older shifted closer to the other as he pulled out the homework that he was having 'trouble' with. "You see this is what I don't understand." Lucas said even though it was a complete lie. He understood it; he was just trying to get this over and done with. His green eyes over looked his best friend sitting next to him. Watching as the look went from helpful to confusion.

"Lucas…I know you know this." Farkle said after a little while, blue eyes going to look at his friend. He didn't get it, why would Lucas ask for help on something he knew. Better yet, why was he staring at him? Sighing a little he went to wave his hand in front of the Texan's face. "Lucas what's going on?"

"I…" How was he supposed to do this? Because this was going to hurt _someone_ he is sure that it's not going to be Smackle or Farkle who is going to end up hurt. No it'll be him. But before he could utter out another word he found himself looking at Farkle's lips as he moved himself closer.

Their faces were mere inches apart when Farkle shook his head and pulled completely away from his friend. Confusion settled upon his features as he looked his friend up and down. _Why_ would he do that? "Lucas, I'm dating Smackle and have since eighth grade. What are you doing?"

The older didn't say anything he just picked up his bag and left the apartment heading towards his own. He _knew_ Farkle wouldn't do it, but he still did it to prove to Smackle but what she hadn't realised was that it would break him doing so. He hadn't realised in doing so would _confirm_ what it was he was feeling and that it would send a pain right through out him. Arriving home, he called out to his mother to tell her that he was home and that he'd be in his room. Closing the door to his room he slid down and sat on the floor as he felt sick. The pain in his heart was making him feel sick. Lucas pulled his legs into himself and covered his mouth to quiet down the dry heaving when it turned into sobs. He was really wishing he wasn't this affected by that simple action, but here he was in his room shattering because he wanted to make his friend happy.

There was a knock upon his door which was then followed by his mother's voice saying. "Lucas, one of your friends is here. She wants to talk to you."

Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out he stood up and opened up his door, a weak smile upon his lips as he looked at his mother. "Thank you." His voice was weak, but it was there. He was hoping that it was Riley or Maya because he just needed someone that isn't Farkle or Smackle right now. But, of course today was _not_ his day and Smackle was revealed when his mother walked away. If he wasn't polite, he would have just shut the door on her but he let her into his room as he went and took a seat at his desk. It was only now that he realised that he left his laptop over at Farkle's. It was quiet for a small while before Lucas spoke. "What do you want Smackle? Farkle loves _you_. I got you the information that you wanted. I _told_ you he wouldn't go for another person, not even me. He is loyal, I'm sure you would have known this."

"Lucas have you been crying?" She asked in reply, not acknowledging his words. Or maybe she was choosing not respond to that information. No, instead she wanted to talk about him and the obvious.

He looked away from her, was it that clear he had been doing just that? But he wasn't going to admit that, no because then he'll have to admit _why_ he was and he was not prepared to tell her that. There was no way he could do that. So he shook his head, "No, I'm just tired okay. Why did you come here?"

"I came by to thank you for doing what you did. I just started doubting if he still liked me because…" She stopped her words mid sentence. Having done this caused the older to look up, she never stopped her words.

"Well you were wrong and I don't care why you doubted him when you shouldn't have. I just want to be alone now Smackle because what I did has probably caused mine and his friendship to go down the drain. I'll see you in school on Monday." Lucas spoke before he gestured towards the door, surely she could find her way out of the apartment. He watched as she left his room and before he could start feeling like breaking again he shut the door – well more like slammed the door shut. Anger was now replacing the broken feeling, or was it a result of it? He didn't know but all he knew is that all he could feel was rage. In his fit of rage, the things on top of his drawers wound up on the floor and his draws ended up there too as he had pushed them to the ground. Walking over to his desk now, he threw the photos only stopping when his mother walked into his room.

"Lucas what have you done to your room?" She asked as she looked around the destroyed room, a frown settling upon her lips as she looked at her son.

"I just got angry. I know…I need to control it. I'll clean it up." He replied as he looked away from his mother. He knows she shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him but he did.

"Okay…Um, another of your friends is here. He says he has your laptop."

Lucas let out a groan, and he flopped himself onto his bed. Burying his head into his pillow he knew by now his mother would have left and told him to come in. Today was just not his day at all it seemed because now he could feel the heartbreak coming back and replacing the anger that was once in him mere seconds ago. He was set to cry once again but he couldn't now. He felt his bed dip and knew _exactly_ who it was so he didn't bother looking, that and because he knows those tears will fall out.

"Why did you do that?" The familiar voice asked.

"Do what?" That was Lucas' reply because right now what he is referring to could be one of a few things. Nearly kissing him? Leaving without answering the question? Destroy his room? Leave his laptop? Destroy their friendship?

"I don't know, all of it. You nearly kiss me, for what? Because Smackle asked you too? For the mess that is this room? Why?"

Wait, he knows Smackle set it up? How? Curiosity got to him and he turned his head enough to see his friend at the edge of his bed. His own laptop perched upon the other's lap, he watched as the other clicked a few things before showing it to him. Oh…he had left his laptop there, which also meant he had left himself logged into his Skype.

"She didn't trust me to be loyal so she stuck you onto me?"

"I told her you would be loyal and I didn't want to do it but…she didn't look happy so I caved and told her I would. I just wanted to make sure she was happy and it seemed liked she needed some kind of proof. I really wish I hadn't because…" No that is where the Texan cut himself off and buried his head back into his pillow.

"Because? Lucas, are you not telling me something?"

 _Yeah, something along the lines of I really fucking like you._ He thought, not realising he had spoken the words aloud. It was quiet for a while, the blond just thinking it was due to him not answering the question but when Farkle spoke again he found out he was wrong.

"You _what?_ You like me, like as in?"

"I did not say that, please god don't tell me I said that." Lucas mumbled before he sucked in a deep breath and turned to look at Farkle. To _really_ look at him, the laptop was now shut and sitting at the end of his bed. "Maybe I had actually _wanted_ to kiss you but never did because you were with Smackle. And I knew my boundaries with you so I didn't and then I was given an opportunity knowing _full_ well I would be rejected yet I still decided to go with it. And even though I know _all_ of this I still get heartbroken because I know you will never like me that way. It sucks because somewhere down the line of our friendship I fell for you. Do you want to know the _worst_ part of this is? It was _because_ of you that I started to realise my attraction to guys. I will understand if you no longer want to be my friend."

Farkle was quiet for a while and the silence was enough to send Lucas over the edge of broken into completely shattered. He couldn't hold back the tears or the sobs that feel from his lips. His heart was in a millions pieces and there was nothing he could do about it. Feeling the bed lift he shut his eyes tightly, knowing Farkle was going to leave. So when he felt someone wipe at his cheeks he had sucked in a breath before slowly opening up his eyes. Green eyes found blue eyes looking back at him. A light smile spread across the younger's face as he moved to press a light kiss to the older male's forehead. "Lucas please don't cry over me."

"I wish I wasn't but I can't stop. Please, just leave me alone and go to your girlfriend because she sure is happy that you pulled away from me." Lucas retorted, he wanted to push Farkle away but he couldn't find the energy to even do that.

"I bumped into her in the hallway and told her I knew what she did and what she got you to do. Let's just say, we're just friends now because she didn't trust in me…unlike you. If I'm honest, I was on the fire escape when she was here. I was going to come in but…I need to talk to her first so I ended up taking the long way around. Lucas you _always_ believed in me, even when you didn't need too and I love that." Farkle spoke before he leant in to press a light kiss upon Lucas' lips. Farkle pulled away slightly, smiling at the older. "I have also wanted to do that. You aren't the only one."

Lucas just laid there shocked, how could this be happening? This just had to be some kind of sick dream that his mind was playing on him. It just had to be, there was no way Farkle would ever like him back. "I want to wake up now please because there is no way this is real. In what twisted world would you ever like me like that?"

"In the same one that we are friends." The brunette replied before pressing his lips against Lucas' again waiting this time for the older to return it. When it was, he moved so that found himself on top of Lucas pulling away from the kiss when it started to get heated. "Do you think this is dream now?"

"With that kiss, yeah."

Letting out a sigh, Farkle thought for a bit before trying to hide the blush upon his cheeks. "Okay, then if this is a dream turn me into your dream guy and change the room we are in. I'll give you five seconds before I kiss you again."

The room didn't change at all when Lucas thought of Farkle's room, it was still his own room and Farkle was _really_ sitting on top of him, in his bedroom. His eyes widened in shock but he didn't have time to fully process this information when he felt Farkle's lips upon his once again. Farkle only pulled away to ask the question. "Who and where?"

"I thought of your room but we're still in mine."

"And the person who thought of? I won't judge your taste." Farkle added before he pressed a kiss to Lucas cheek.

"You." That was his reply and he smiled when he saw the smile that spread across Farkle's face before he cuddled into his side. Farkle had started to hum a little and Lucas started to drift off into a slumber. He was just hoping that it _really_ wasn't a dream because this feeling right now, it was the best one he has ever felt.


End file.
